


Patience

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Literally no plot just shameless smut.





	Patience

Dean presses you hard against his bedroom door, his lips attacking yours. He nips and sucks at your lips as his fingers play with them hem of your pencil skirt. He hikes your skirt up over your hips and one of his massive hands grips your lace covered ass. He pinches your cheek before giving it a soft pat making you moan into his mouth.

“You like that baby?” he asks knowing damn well you do, he just wants to hear you say it. 

“Yes,” you say biting your lower lip, “More please.”

“Like that?” he says slapping your ass a little harder than the first time.

“Yes,” you gasp tugging at the short strands of his hair. Dean’s lips press to yours once more as he grinds his hips against yours. His erection pokes at your thigh and you moan. You want him now, but you know he’s gonna take his sweet time. His fingers leave your ass to move down to the hem of your panties. You think he’s going to slip his fingers inside, but he instead decides to tease you over the lace. He cups your sex, his fingers moving softly over your pussy never providing enough pressure. When his fingers barely graze your clit, your hips buck against his hand. He’s got you so worked up and he hasn’t even gotten you naked yet.

“Patience sweetheart,” he says sweetly lips pressed against your ear. His hands leave your pussy and you groan as he slaps your ass again. You place a soft kiss to his lips before you pull away falling to your knees in front of him. Your fingers work quickly unhooking his belt and pulling it through his belt loops. When it’s off and in your hand you bend it in half and stand up. You place the strip of leather in Deans hand before looking up at him through your lashes, trying to look as innocent as possible, as you make your next request. 

“Spank me,” you say simply trying to keep the smirk off of your face at his reaction. This isn’t the first time you’ve asked him this, but his reaction is always the same. His eyes are dark with lust, his bottom lip between his teeth, and his cheeks flush and he looks delicious. His free hand tangles in your hair as he rests his forehead against yours.

“You sure?” he asks.

“Yes please,” you say pressing your lips to his. His hands grip your ass picking you up prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you over to the bed. He places you down onto the bed then tugs your skirt and panties off tossing them onto the floor. His fingers graze your skin as he unbuttons your top his lips pressing soft kisses against every inch of skin he reveals. Between your breasts down your stomach right above your pussy and on your inner thighs his mouth everywhere but where you need him. He comes back up to your lips as he pulls your shirt off of you. His hands are underneath you unhooking your bra and discarding it as well. When he’s got you naked beneath him, he bites his lip.

“Turn over,” he says wetting his lips. You flip over onto your stomach and his hands grip your hips pulling you to the edge of the bed and up to your hands and knees. He reaches beside you to retrieve his belt snapping it loudly. His free hand rubs over the soft skin of your bottom before you hear the sound of the belt flying through the air and connecting with the fat of your ass. You jerk forward and a whimper leaves your lips. His hand rubs across your ass soothing the pain before repeating the motion. You moan falling down to your elbows.

“You want more baby?” he asks checking in and you nod frantically pushing your ass back towards him. “Need to hear you say it, sweetheart.”

“Yes more,” you say breathless. He rubs over your tender ass before bringing the belt down again. Your pussy throbs and you’re pretty sure your dripping on the bed sheets now. Dean drops the belt to the floor before falling to his knees on the carpeted floor, inspecting your cunt. His fingers spread your cheeks before leaning forward to swipe his tongue up your wet pussy.

His lips wrap around your clit sucking it into his mouth. He pulls back and then you feel his hand come down hard on your pussy lips. “Mmmmm yes. Fuck, again,” you moan and Dean slaps your pussy again then slips his tongue into your hole. His other hand finds your clit circling it a few times while his tongue fucks into you.

He pulls his mouth away from you making you whine and his hand comes down on your cunt one more time sending you over the edge. You scream out your release collapsing onto the mattress. Dean gives you a few minutes while he removes his clothes. Then he’s back, moving you to the middle of the bed and positioning you back onto your hands and knees. He crawls on his knees to position himself behind you, his cock bumping against your ass cheek.

“Want this thick cock?“ he says rubbing the head around your hole and against your clit.

"Please,” you say pushing your ass back against his cock. He thrusts in hard, his hips slapping against yours. His fingers press hard into your hips as he pushes quickly in and out of your sopping cunt. His hands roam your torso then he pulls you up so your back is against his chest. His fingers pinch your nipples as he thrusts shallowly into you. His hand moves up to your neck and he wraps his fingers around your throat making you gasp.

“You wanna cum sweetheart?” he says grinding his hips into your ass.

“Yes wanna cum. Let me cum,” you moan. His fingers crawl up your neck to your open mouth.

“Suck,” he demands. You suck two of his fingers into your mouth and he moans, his hips snapping hard against yours. He lets you suck his digits for a few seconds before pulling them away and rubbing them against your clit. “Cum for me,” he whispers hotly against your ear and your pussy clenches around his cock as he fucks you through your orgasm.

He pulls out of your cunt and lets you fall to the bed on your back. “Where do you want my cum?” he asks tugging on his stiff length.

“My mouth,” you tell him sitting up and presenting your tongue for him. He fists his cock quickly aiming it at your pink tongue. When he cums, it splatters across your tongue and drips down your neck. Your swollen lips wrap around the head cleaning him up. When his cock becomes too sensitive, he pulls out of your mouth and finds his shirt to clean your neck and mouth of his cum. He tosses it onto the floor before falling onto the bed beside you. He pulls you close to his chest and presses kisses against the top of your head. You cuddle into his chest letting your eyes fall shut and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
